Paranormal Emotions
by Ellaspen Frost
Summary: (human Bill Cipher x OC) Ivory stared through the smoke at the pentagram which was supposed to kill Bill Cipher, to send him into oblivion. Her breath hitched in her throat. There, in the center, was a seemingly unconscious man with blond hair, a yellow coat, black pants, and a top hate discarded a few feet away. Things just got a little more complicated...
1. Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Ella here! Don't be too hard on me with this. It's my first Gravity Falls fan fiction but I did my research. Feel free to criticize me if you want though. Enjoy! Also, I had to repost this so...yay? Hope you like it, let me know in the comments! I can tell you from experience that most authors adore comments more than anything else!**

 **Mabel: Uh, Ella! How could you forget! I even made you a sweater with the words sewn on to help you remember!**

 **Me: *looks down at my sweater* Oh! Right! Uh, I do not own Gravity Falls or it's characters! I only own Ivory! Also, it will give you a description of what she looks like from Bill's point of view in the third chapter :3 Thanks Mabel.**

* * *

Bill panicked as Dipper read the curse out of the Book of Oblivion. Blue lines of light stretched across the ground beneath the dream demon and crossed over each other, forming a pentagram. Ivory stared out across the field of chaos and terror. Her home had been practically torn apart by the seams all because of this… _thing_. And yet, she felt as though she was doing something cruel to him. Having to spend an eternity in a world of nothingness for all eternity, unable to escape, sounded downright horrible. It would be enough to drive any person insane. She shook the thought from her head. This was no person. This was a maniac with unrealistic powers whose goal was to destroy all that she and everyone else cared about.

She watched as Bill Cipher tried to get out of the pentagram, only to be shot back by magic. He couldn't get out while the curse was still being read. How, one may ask, did things come to this in the first place? Well, after Mabel had begun to feel responsible for hers and Dipper's parents death, she ran off to the woods alone. Unfortunately, that left her open and vulnerable to creatures of all sorts, or even worse, a deal loving demon able to tear the fabric of reality.

In her state of unhappiness, she blindly accepted the offer Bill proposed when he said he could bring their parents back. He did bring them back… but not in the way that she wanted. It would hurt anyone to have to kill their undead parents to prevent them from infecting everyone else. His side of the deal was that she wish him into the dimension physically so that he could roam freely and interact with everything. He left out the part where he would be tearing apart the town and reality.

Now, here he was, about to be sent into a dimension of nothingness and eternal silence. A place where no one would hear your screams or remember your face. A place where the very air you breath is merely an illusion to hide you from the horrifying truth. It was where he belonged. It was a place where his existence would mean nothing. After all, why should they care about his existence when he destroyed the lives of so many others. It wasn't their responsibility to worry about how this would effect him. Every entity and person has to pay for their evil deeds eventually and if Bill thought that he was any exception to this fact then he was dead wrong.

Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of the town had Ivory to thank for the curse to bring down their enemy. She had lived in Gravity Falls her entire childhood, leaving at the age of fifteen to go to a boarding school in New York. She was eighteen now, returning to her home despite the many other places she could go. There was no city or monument to compare to the company of her old family and friends. Unfortunately, she had been reintroduced to one of the flaws of the old town. She was not blind to the fact that there was something off about the place she called 'home' when she was younger. Strange things occurred though she'd never had the chance to thoroughly investigate it.

In the last two months since she'd returned, she found that she didn't need to anymore. Her cousins Dipper and Mabel Pines were more than happy to fill her in on all the strange things they had encountered. And then their parents were reported to have died in a car crash about a few weeks later. Then… all of this happened. People were hurt, friends were terrified, lives were ruined. It was enough to make Ivory angry, vengeful. She had a secret no one else did, a book of curses that had been past down from her ancestors to her. The Book of Oblivion. She'd held on to it for years, not giving it up despite the many offers from people who wished to buy the ancient works and some who even tried to steal it. Through all this, she held on to it.

Now, they were going to use it to practically destroy Bill Cipher once and for all. He knew it too. "Dipper! Please! You have no idea what you're doing!" He shouted.

Dipper didn't listen, knowing that if he broke concentration or stopped reading for even a second, the curse would fail and give the dream demon the chance he needed to escape. " _Hecti florish sui-monoterri_ -"

The fluent words rolled off his tongue as he spoke and Bill continued to try and escape. He was completely and utterly panicked by this point at the realization that it wasn't working. Who wouldn't be? An eternity in oblivion would drive anyone insane. "Please! I'll give you anything you want! Money, fame, anything!"

It was odd and uncharacteristic to hear Bill Cipher begging in such a way which immediately told Ivory, as if she hadn't already known, that this was serious. Mabel hugged her, burying her face into her to shield her eyes and mind from what was happening. Even though she knew what needed to be done, it pained her. Mabel was always a sweet child; she never liked seeing anyone get hurt, no matter how horrible the person/entity.

" _Almish secti franta hiroshi!"_ Dipper shouted the last of the incantation and a crack of lightening burst from the sky, hitting the pentagram which had encased Bill Cipher like a dome.

There was a sudden agonizing cry of pain and fear as the lightening struck. The wind picked up around the dome trap, whirling around it like a loose tornado. Leaves and debris were picked up and began circling it. No one could see what was happening inside the dome and at this point, they didn't want to know.

Dipper backed away with wide eyes, closing the book and retreating towards a broken log which had fallen to the ground. He, Ivory, and Mabel darted behind it for cover from the magic produced storm. Ivory held the twins close, covering them like a shelter for any possible debris that might come flying at them at any moment. There was no doubt that the rest of the town knew something was going down but it was doubtful that any of them would suspect it to be the twins and their recently returned resident. Except for Uncle Stan who had told them not to get involved with any of it. A little late now.

The storm raged on for a full three minutes before suddenly, there was a loud _BURST_ of magic that shot outwards from the pentagram and everything ceased. Mabel, Dipper, and Ivory felt the magic shoot past them, blowing their hair in that direction before the wind died down and all they were left with was the silence and the occasional drop of debris.

Slowly and cautiously, Ivory lifted her head up and peeked over the side of the tree trunk. A lot of smoke and dust was kicked up into the air but it was all slowly beginning to settle. The twins followed, looking out to see the tainted brown and smoky grey air clearing. There was silence… so much silence. It almost seemed impenetrable. The twins gave nervous expressions before crawling out over the log and waving away the smoke. Ivory stepped forward slowly, coughing as she waved the dust and smoke away from her face. There was only one thing going to everyone's minds… Is it over?

The dust and smoke cleared some more to where you could make out the outlines of the pentagram burned into the earth and… a figure. There shouldn't have been a figure in the middle of the pentagram and even if there was, anything living would've been burnt to a crisp. Ivory knew this and it unnerved her. For a while, she considered the utterly horrifying, yet possible, chance that something had gone wrong and Bill was still there. The only thing that made her question that theory was the fact that the silhouette of this figure was much bigger than the demonic triangle that they had fought. It was big enough to be human.

As the rest of the air quickly cleared enough so that she could see, she couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped her. Her, Dipper's, and Mabel's blood suddenly ran cold. Ivory's eyes settled on the figure lying in the center of the pentagram, seemingly unconscious.

A man with blond hair, wearing a golden coat, black pants, top hat, and a cane which was discarded several feet away from him. Things just got a little more complicated…


	2. Helping the Enemy

Ivory stared at the spot where _he_ was laying unconscious. He was human. What went wrong?! As everyone began to come back into their senses, Dipper began to panic. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

Mabel winced at the panic and harshness in her brother's voice while Ivory kept her eyes glued to the burnt pentagram and Bill. He was still here. Was he dead? He still looked alive but she wasn't willing to go up and test that for herself. What's going to happen when he wakes up?! Is he going to finish what everyone was so desperate to stop?! The idea was unsettling to say the least and cautiously, she began to creep forwards to him.

"Wait! Ivory! Don't, it's to dangerous!" Dipper exclaimed, coming and tugging her back.

You turned around to face him. "Well, what to you propose we do? He's still here… What do we do now?"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Mabel bounced forward. "We could take him to see a doctor!"

Mabel, so kind, so generous, but unfortunately people like that are easy to take advantage of. Dipper looked at his sister incredulously, as if she had sprouted a second head. "Have you lost your mind?! Help him?! After what he did to us all?!"

"Well, we can't just leave him here!" She retorted.

Dipper nodded. "You're right, I'll do it!" He said and Ivory and Mabel both gave looks of confusion before he pulled a small hatchet out of his satchel.

Ivory's eyes widened as he aimed above the man's neck and went to swing. In a flash, she caught his wrist, a expression of disbelief in her eyes. "Dipper!"

He gave a look of guilt before it hardened. "He would've done the same to all of us, or probably worse, if we hadn't stopped him! He'll do it again, I know he will! I cant let him hurt anymore people we care about!"

She gave him an expression that showed nothing but pure pity. He'd been stuck in a situation where people he cared about were in jeopardy so many times, it's taken a toll on him. She sighed. "This isn't like you, Dipper. You're not the type who would ever hurt a fly. If you killed Bill, it would make you no better than he is."

There was a moment of silence before his expression morphed back to guilt and he lowered the hatchet, slipping it back into his satchel. He hung his head low, backing away. Mabel was watching the whole thing, debating whether to be horrified that her brother would ever suggest something as inhuman as to hurt someone who cant even defend themselves currently, or to feel ashamed about the fact that she wouldn't have stepped in to stop him herself. There was silence as Ivory stared at Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher… That name alone caused her so much pain over the last few days. The only friend she managed to make was now dead. Marylyn had gotten caught up in the chaos of his powers. Unfortunately, like many, she did not come back. It wasn't all that surprising that Dipper was ready to execute him while they still had the chance.

Finally, Mabel stepped forward, despite her brother's protests. She knelt down, brushing a few strands of hair out of the, use to be, demon's eyes. For once, he didn't look like he was some crazed entity trying to take over the world. He looked human. It unnerved Ivory because she knew he was anything _but_ human.

Mabel swallowed. "We… We could take him to the Mystery Shack to rest?" She suggested and Dipper, once again, gave her a look as if she was crazy.

"Oh yeah, let's take him to our home filled with artifacts that could potentially boost his powers, where he can rest and heal up! That sounds like a _great_ idea!" He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping through each word.

His sister crossed her arms. "Well, do you have a better idea?!"

"Yeah, we find a way to get rid of him! If we start now, we can probably get him outside the town's borders before he wakes up." He suggested.

Ivory crossed her arms as well, a disapproving frown covering her features. "Oh, and what would you suggest we do then? Dump him in some ditch?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, brightening up at the idea. "That would actually be a great plan!"

She smacked her palm against her forehead. "No, we're not doing that."

"Please Dipper?" Mabel pleaded. "He needs medical attention…" She ran her fingers lightly on the side of his head, drawing back with her fingers now coated in crimson red.

Ivory examined closer and realized there was blood on the side of his head. He must've gotten hit by one of the flying pieces of debris when he was transforming within the pentagram. Normally that wouldn't be something that could hurt Bill Cipher but in his new human form, whose to say that he isn't subject to the many harmful things of the mortal world? He was clearly knocked out cold so it would be a long while before he actually came back into consciousness.

Dipper was giving an expression of clear reluctance to the idea of bringing him back with them. He was about to go back to his sister's previous idea of bringing him to a doctor but the hospital had been destroyed in the madness of Bill's powers. Again, a reason why they shouldn't even bother helping him! He saw the pleading look in Mabel's eyes. She was too kind for her own good. He looked to Ivory for help but she shrugged, unsure of what should be done in the situation.

Finally, he caved and nodded with a sigh of frustration. "Fine! But if he's going to go back with us, we need to make sure he can't try anything. Grunkle Stan has a pair of handcuffs in the storage closet."

Mabel wanted to protest, saying that it was mean and cruel to do such a thing to anybody, but she kept her mouth shut about the matter, knowing that she had already gotten her brother to do something he was more than fearful to do just by agreeing to bring him home. She would give in to certain precautions for him, though she doubted that if he had his full powers that a pair of handcuffs would do much in the way of stopping him.

Before going over to pick him up and help him, Mabel walked over and picked up his hat, setting it atop her head. Dipper crossed his arms with a look of disapproval and she shrugged innocently.

Ivory, Mabel, and Dipper worked together on turning him over before she hooked her arms underneath his and lifted him up. Mabel and Dipper worked on supporting the rest of him and they all began carrying him back. Dipper wasn't all too careful in carrying, as if he wanted to drop him. Ivory didn't blame him but with her being the one who was responsible for keeping the part of him that was injured from hitting the ground, she was kind enough to keep him from dropping.

Dipper scowled the whole way, Mabel was feeling uneasy though pushed with her desire to help, and Ivory wasn't too sure how to feel at that particular moment. Things were happening that she never thought would be happening. He was supposed to disappear into the realm of Oblivion. He was supposed to practically disappear from existence and now they were all _helping_ him. It didn't make any sense to her but at the same time she didn't feel as cruel as to just leave him there, bleeding out from his head wound. Taking him for help was the right thing to do, as much as she hated doing it.

The dream demon was surprisingly light despite his new human form so Ivory, Mabel, and Dipper had little trouble making it back to the Mystery Shack… or whatever was left of it. Impressively, despite it's poor structure, the Mystery Shack stayed in better condition against the attack than most of the buildings in Gravity Falls. Normally, one would expect Stan to have been at the front door ready to yell his head off at everyone but he wasn't. The reason was because he was still labeled as missing, along with a large portion of Gravity Falls residents, no thanks to the living Dorito chip.

Carefully, Ivory opened the door… and it fell off it's hinges. Ivory, Dipper, and Mabel all sighed sadly at the sight before carrying Cipher inside. Carefully, he was set on the couch and Mabel took his hat off, setting it down on the counter table. Then, there was a long silence as everyone stared at the once demonic triangle guy, contemplating the choices made. This definitely wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Finally, Dipper broke the silence. "I'm going to go get the handcuffs from the storage closet, Mabel, you go get some of the first aid supplies. I think there's stuff in there we can use to stop the bleeding, and Ivory, you're the eldest and strongest out of us to why don't you stay here in case the… _monster_ wakes up."

She looked over to Dipper who was staring hatefully at the man before nodding. Mabel left to get the supplies and Dipper left right behind her. To be truthful, she wasn't all that comfortable being left alone but it was the best bet. She was the eldest and stronger than the rest of them. Perhaps if he were to wake up, he would be in a haze from the head wound and she'd be able to hold him down till Dipper and Mabel got back? Yes, it would be the best bet.

Probably the most deceiving part of things right now was the fact that he didn't look dangerous in the slightest while he was asleep. It was actually a little… weird. Ivory pulled over a chair to sit in, plopped down, and crossed her arms. Was this really the right thing to do? Sure, it was the right thing to do according to humanity's morals, but was bringing him here really the right thing to do? Him being here, unconscious or not, was putting so many lives of the minimal survivors at risk. It was understandable that Dipper would be so reluctant to let him live, let alone bring him here.

With a frown, she examined his new human form. She wasn't quite able to express how grateful she was that his transformation came with cloths. One thing that was noted was the fact that, even though he wasn't the triangle person he used to be, he could still be easily recognized as Bill Cipher by anyone who looked closely enough. He still had yellow making up most of his cloths, a yellowish blond making up his fluffy hair, then the long sleeves on his coat and pants which were black and had been black before. He also still had his bow tie from before. He had two eyes like a normal person but one of them was covered by a strange black triangle patch of sorts. Then there was his adorable black top hat which was sitting on the counter table next to the couch.

Immediately, with an expression of irritation of herself, she shook the thought away. There was nothing about Bill Cipher that was good or adorable, not even his cloths. She felt angry that the thought even crossed her mind in that way. Despite helping him, he's earned no place on her good side nor ever will.

Ivory's eyes felt heavy due to the exhaustion of the past few days but she dared not let them close. So much had happened, it was wearing her down. Mabel walked back in with a gauze, rubbing alcohol, and the fabric that doctors often used to wrap head wounds. She waited to apply any of it and you knew why. She was afraid. She was waiting for her brother to come back with the handcuffs. As much as she didn't like the idea of doing such things to people, she felt insecure.

She lifted up the rubbing alcohol, examining it. "This is probably going to end very badly."

"Well, considering that stuff stings like crazy, yeah…" Ivory mused, slightly horrified by the new idea of what would happen if he woke up _that_ way.

Dipper walked back in with the handcuffs, cuffing one wrist to the metal post of the couch. Thankfully the old thing had sturdy metal framework. He crossed his arms, still displeased with the whole idea. Mabel gave a look of worry but it was overcome by her determination and desire to help. She soaked the gauze in the rubbing alcohol, squeezing the exes liquid out. The smell of rubbing alcohol filled the air and Ivory waved it away, coughing slightly.

Mabel brought it up to the side of his head, hesitating for a good long moment. This was bound to go terribly. Ivory closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. She'd had experience with rubbing alcohol on wounds. When she was younger, she used to fall off her bike all the time. This wasn't the same though. This wasn't a small wound, it was a very large wound on his head… and it was going to hurt like hell. She wasn't sure he would know what physical pain actually felt like since he'd spent his entire life as a triangle but he wasn't in that form anymore. He was human and assuming that his new body somewhat functions like any normal human body would, he's gonna feel the sting of the alcohol. That's probably going to be a very harsh and rude awakening for someone who was almost sent to Oblivion. Even more, how is he going to react to waking up inside his enemy's home?!

Though Ivory couldn't see since she was deliberately looking away, she assumed Mabel had finally made contact with the wound because there was a sudden shrill screech that echoed throughout the room…


	3. To Feel Human

Bill's POV:

Pain is a mere illusion. Humans are, by their very nature, incomplete. They require things to make them feel whole. To make them feel _real._ I am not human. I am above the illusions that the world has offered to these pathetic worthless creatures. I know all… see all… I have been created with the luxury of seeing past the illusions that mortals welcome. I know the truth behind the lie that they live. Reality itself is but an illusion to shield these weak minded souls from the truth that they do not wish to face. They desire 'order'.

I had been prepared to take that away from them. After all, my existence is far superior to theirs. It wouldn't matter or effect anyone if I were to wipe out a meaningless species that abuses their existence and true purpose anyway. Slaves… that is what they are. That is all they will ever be. Slaves to the more knowledgeable and powerful creatures. However, instead of excepting this, they ran off on their own. Created their own little reality filled with lies and pain.

How ruthless of them, it was. They abandoned all true sense. I was going to make them pay for it. They wouldn't understand. Even I, who is capable of immense power, could not possibly hope to be able to make them understand the cause of their suffering. Nevertheless, I was prepared to have a little _fun_ with it. No sense in taking the time to destroy a race if not to have at least a little entertainment in it.

If I am above all this illusion however… _then how could I have been so blind?!_

It came too quick for me to register. A sharp intense feeling on my head that ripped me away from the darkness of my thoughts. It made my body shake slightly and a wet substance entered my vision before I could assess what exactly was happening. Out of some strange reflex, I felt myself scream at the sensation. I don't understand! What's… happening to me?! My breaths were sharp and quick. Breaths… I don't breathe. The sensation wouldn't go away. It stayed there and it took me a few moments to realize it was the cause of my reaction. A pressure was felt but I couldn't make it go away.

I feel strange. I feel… _different._ My body feels heavier than before as well as disoriented. I'm not sure what the substance in my eyes are but I wish it would go away so I could see what was happening around me. Little droplets of the substance rolled down my face, touching the corner of my mouth and I could taste a hint of salt. Wait, since when do I have a mouth?

The pressure removed itself from my head. I heard a slight splash of some sort of liquid before the pressure was applied again. I tensed up, shrieking. Whatever this was, it was even worse than the first time. I decided at that moment that I wasn't very fond of whatever was happening to me right now.

"Careful Ma…. might hurt you…" A voice that seemed rather distant was fading in and out of my hearing. Its… familiar.

I felt my hand grip something cold and sleek in an attempt to help myself endure whatever was happening to me. I don't know why. Instant reaction, I suppose. A feeling entered my head and I, oh so unfortunately, recognized it. _Confusion._ Very rarely throughout history am I ever without an explanation for what goes on around me. Through all the supposed 'chaos' the mortals endured, I always knew what was happening. I know everything. I am a being that was never created to endure the dilemma of confusion… but I am. I don't understand what's going on. I cant think straight, I'm not having a very good time with whatever's happening, and that stupid liquid substance wont get out of my eyes!

I blinked, processing something for a moment… _eyes?_ As in… _more than one?!_ I feel even more confused than before. What hell is this?!

The pressure came onto my head again, that horribly intense sensation which I am foreign to following a mere millisecond behind it. This time, I actually pushed my mental dilemma and confusion away, yelling in an attempt to end it. "STOP IT!"

My voice sounded different than before. It was still my voice but it had a twinge of desperate panic intertwined with the tone of it. This fact sent me on edge.

Des-per-ate: feeling, showing, or involving a hopeless sense that a situation is so bad as to be impossible to deal with.

Pan-ic: sudden uncontrollable fear or anxiety, often causing wildly unthinking behavior.

WH-WHAT?! But I'm incapable of-

My thoughts were suddenly cut short as another voice entered my hearing. "Is he gonna be okay?"

That voice. I know that voice. That's Shooting Star, without a doubt. Who's she talking about? I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't understand!

"I don't think its _him_ you should be concerned about." Another voice answered coldly. Pine Tree?! What are they doing here? What am I doing here?! Where _is_ here?!

"Guys, not the time nor place." Another familiar voice spoke and silenced the twins.

Silver Bullet. What are they all doing?! It'd be against my nature to even consider the possibility that they're the ones causing me such… I don't know what to call it but I don't like it, but I cant understand what's going on here. At the very least, it would lessen my wrath if the brats would give me some insight into what's happening!

I started blinking in an attempt to remove the substance in my eyes. Slowly but surely, three blurred figures entered my vision and began to form distinct features till my eyes were completely clear. They were all staring at me warily, Pine Tree mostly with hate. Mabel, though still fearful, had somewhat a look of concern in her eyes. Silver Bullet was holding a cloth with a bright red substance and the smell of some sort of alcoholic cleanser was adrift in the room.

With every fiber of my being, I glared at them. Do they have any idea what I'm like when I'm _mad?!_ I attempted to stand up and move forward towards them to intimidate them into answering my questions but I felt myself get held back by something. I looked back to see my wrist handcuffed to the post of what I was laying on. It was then that my anger was subsided, if only for a moment, to take in the strange anomaly before me.

My wrist looked _different._ My whole arm did. I blinked, processing the change and trying to think back and tell if there was a time in the past in which I had decided to change my appearance for some reason. I couldn't recall any. I shook my suspicions and confusion off in denial. This… This can't possibly be _my_ arm! I moved it, bringing my hand up to my eyes and bending the pale slender fingers. I can feel and move it. This is my arm but why does it look different?!

The twins and Silver Bullet silently stared as I gazed upon my arm in disbelief. My eyes, turning a demonic red, lifted to meet their eyes and they all flinched. "What… is _this_?!" I asked, my voice low and overlapped.

There was a moment of hesitation before Silver Bullet reached down into a satchel sitting next to her and pulled out a hand mirror. She was slow and I felt the impatience of my under informed self grow restless. I lashed out, grasping her wrist with my free hand and she yelped as I yanked her forwards.

Shooting Star gave a short scream, running forward and trying to get my hand off her wrist. "Ivory!"

"Bill! Let her go!" Pine Tree exclaimed, pulling out a hatchet and aiming it high but I paid no mind.

Silver Bullet struggled in my grasp and I was prepared to use my magic and make sure she paid for her incompetence but I stopped, catching sight of my reflection in the mirror she was holding. A sense of dread filled my very soul at the person staring back at me.

 _I'm human…_

No, that's not possible! The girl finally managed to yank her wrist out of my grasp and backed away, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush she'd just experienced. I was too caught up in the shock of what I was seeing to immediately attack them. She'd dropped the mirror in her attempts to get away from me and I slowly picked it up off the floor, gripping the handle as a rush of feelings I'd never experienced before began to wash over me.

My reflection… I'm beginning to question if its some sort of bewitchment or illusion to fool me into thinking that this was actually me. It feels so real though. I lift a hand to my cheek, feeling my face. There was more than just an eye there. There were two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. I used my tongue to feel the inside of my mouth. There's teeth as well, slightly sharp. My hand drifted back towards the fluffy light hair on the side of my head, feeling around in it. I have ears.

I can hear my heartbeat in the back of my head and feel it thudding wildly in my chest, a physical heart that wasn't there before. My newfound lungs are beginning to draw in more air by the second as a result of my growing panic. Panic is not an emotion I am accustomed to feeling but this would certainly be the right occasion for it.

The room has gone silent again. My hand, which had begun shaking at some point, clenched. Pure anger took over my expression. I tried to faze my wrist through the cuff. I didn't expect it to be much of an effort. It didn't happen though. I tried again. No… No! No! No!

I turned to the three people in the room and they tensed as I aimed my hand at them and got ready to fire… but nothing happened. My powers… they're _gone._ My expression unwillingly shifted to panic again. Pine Tree cautiously opened his eyes when the impact didn't come. He saw what was happening and a relieved and partly smug expression came upon his face. I wanted to melt it right off.

"Well, looks like this just got a whole lot easier." He commented.

The fear left their expressions and Silver Bullet came close to me again, more ready for the chance of me snapping out and grabbing her. She came closer. No, what is she doing?! I found the heart in my chest begin to race with panic, confusion, and something I never thought I'd experience… fear. Fear of being defenseless without my magic. Fear of the newfound sensation I was experiencing that was causing my head to throb. Fear of the unknown…

She came closer and neither Shooting Star nor Pine Tree tried to protest against it. I found myself subconsciously backing up despite me having nowhere to go till she was right up next to me. I wanted to glare at her, screech in rage, choke her, but my body felt like it was frozen. What's happening to me?! There was a long moment of silence and I didn't know what to say in order to break it. The whole situation was making me more uncomfortable than I've ever been in all my existence.

Finally, she spoke. "Sit down."

A glare finally made it's way onto my face and though she flinched, she didn't back down. "I don't take orders from worthless meat bags!" I hissed.

"Bill Cipher, if you want to figure out anything at all about what's happened, then _sit down._ We could just leave you to your aggravating confusion for all eternity. It would certainly make us a lot more secure… or, you can sit down and we'll start providing answers. Which will it be?" She asked.

A dark chuckle escaped my lips. "Is this a deal? I sit down and you give me satisfaction for my frustration?"

She nodded, holding her hand out. Pine Tree and Shooting Star both looked uneasy and I myself was questioning if this was a good idea, lowering myself to listening to a human's command in provision of answers. I'm the all seeing eye and there's a gap of information I'm missing that they can fill, so what is a dream demon to do? The only sensible thing anyone would do.

I took her hand, shaking it. Blue flames engulfed our hands and I was relieved to know that some of my magic was still there. She looked less than happy about this fact and I smiled darkly. "It's a deal."


End file.
